


Sentimental Claptrap

by MizJoely



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: A fluffly little domestic drabble inspired by artwork by the incomporable thisisartbylexie.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46
Collections: Flash Fics





	Sentimental Claptrap

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a link to the artwork that inspired this little drabble. Isn't it gorgeous?
> 
> https://mizjoely.tumblr.com/post/645228868851073024/thisisartbylexie-sherlolly-30-day-otp-challenge

"Good morning, darling."

"Mm, and a good morning to you, too, dear!" Molly craned her neck to look up at her husband. "Not that I'm complaining but why the pet names?" She smirked. "I thought you were against that kind of, how did you put it, 'sentimental claptrap'?" She kissed his nose to reassure him that she was only teasing.

"Well, _Mrs._ Holmes," he rumbled pointedly as he nuzzled her throat, "It just seemed to me that the first day of our honeymoon might be exactly the right time to try some 'sentimental claptrap' on for size." He squeezed her affectionately. "So, wife, what's the verdict?"

Molly turned in his embrace, looping her arms around his neck. "The verdict, _husband_ ," she responded with mock-seriousness, "is…I like it. Rather a lot. Sweetheart," she added with an impish grin, pulling his head down for a slow, heated kiss. "Darling," she whispered, kissing him again. "Dearest." Another kiss. "Pook–"

With a soft groan he swept her into his arms and began carrying her back to their bedroom - much to the new Mrs. Holmes' approval.


End file.
